


A Forgotten Secret

by SchoolBoredom



Category: Beyblade
Genre: Boris dies in the end, Gen, Kai has a twin, Kai is found badly hurt, Kai is kidnapped, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Voltaire also dies in the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24048502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchoolBoredom/pseuds/SchoolBoredom
Summary: It takes place two years after Beyblade G-revolution, the guys are back for another tournament, but Kai disappears and a new girl and her team, appear to help them look for Kai. Who is this girl and why does she look like Kai? This was my first multi-chapter story I wrote sorry for any errors.
Kudos: 1





	1. The Being

**SB/Kierra: Hi!** **It's me, SchoolBoredom, again. I can't believe I'm the author of another story written by Annie, my other-self. This, so you know, is not a sequel to 'the treasure map adventure' and I repeat this is _NOT_ a sequel, and it takes place two years after G revolution, thank you and enjoy the story.**

_Annie: Review Please and no flames thank you, enjoy!_

* * *

A young girl about five years old is sitting on her bed holding a doll close to her. The girl has long two-tone hair, the blue part was pulled back in a ponytail and the silver part was loose. She had light crimson eyes. A young boy also about five sat on his bed, across the room from the young girl, and he has the same two toned hair and it was shorter than the girl's hair. He had dark crimson eyes, darker in contrast to the girl's. Yelling can be heard from downstairs.

"I hate when they fight." said the boy.

"Ferio, why can't Momma and Pappa, get along?" asked the girl

"I don't know, Presea, I don't know." said Ferio

The kids sat and listened to their parents arguing.

"Ferio?" asked Presea

"Yes?" said Ferio

"Why do Momma and Pappa fight? Is it because of us that they fight?" asked Presea

"I don't know but I think its because they can't tell us apart and all the trouble at school, Presea." said Ferio

"Oh." said Presea.

* * *

About 3 years later Presea and Ferio are now about 7 years old and it's a dreary day as they sit on a stone wall.

"I can't believe we're leaving." said Presea as another argument breaks out in the house behind them.

"I know. I wish you didn't have to leave." said Ferio

"Get out of my house!" crash "Leave us alone!" crash "LEAVE NOW!" yelled a voice from in side the house as Presea got up and run away.

"PRESEA!" yelled Ferio as he ran after his twin and found her under a tree crying.

"I don't want to leave, Ferio." sobbed Presea

"I know you don't, Presea, but if we don't go back the fighting will just get worse." said Ferio as they got up and made their way back to the house.

They saw their mother sitting on the front steps crying.

"Cathy, honey, its time to go!" she said

"I'm coming momma!" yelled Ferio

"She meant me not you, Ferio" laughed Presea

"I know but of we switch places then they would have to switch us back." said Ferio

"Cathy!" said their mother

"Coming!" said Ferio "Here. I want you to have this. I have one just like it."

"Thanks, Ferio." said Preseaas they hugged each other good bye.

Presea watched as her mother and bother drove away. The kids didn't know that would be the last time they would see their parents.

* * *

9 years later a girl, with light crimson eyes, and two tone hair, wakes up from a dream and wipes a tear away from her eyes.

"Not that dream again." She said as she got up and stepped out side her house, which is a cottage in the middle of the woods with a huge lake 35 feet away from the back porch steps.

"It's the same old story, same old dream. Ferio, where are you? I miss you. I wish you where here." said the girl as she walked down to the lake where a reddish colored Labrador Retriever sat waiting for her.

"Good morning, Heartbreaker." She said to the red lab, as she jumped into the lake for a swim.

"I wish I knew where Ferio was right now." she said to her self.

* * *

**SB/Kierra: Thanks for reading, and I hope to update soon.**

_Annie: You will find out who Ferio and Presea are in later chapters._


	2. The Nightmare

**SB/Kierra: Hi again. We're back and we have a new chapter for you to read. R &R**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Nightmare

"Ferio! Ferio, wait for me!" yelled a little girl about four years old, who was running

"Come on, Presea! Let's go!" said a four-year-old Ferio

"Ferio. Ferio, you promised we'd see each other again. Don't break your promise to me, Ferio." said a seventeen-year-old girl.

A boy, about seventeen with short two-tone hair dark crimson eyes, and blue tattoos on his face wakes up with a start.

"Not that dream again." he said as he got up and looked around at his friends, who were all sleeping.

They had gotten together for the world championship tournament that was a month away.

'I think I'll go for a walk and be back before they wake up' he thought as he left his friends

He went to a bridge and stayed there to think about the dream he had when a black van pulls up behind him and a man steps out.

'I've got a bad feeling about this.' he thought as he turned around to face the man behind him.

"What do you want, Boris?" he demands

"You will come with me whether you like it or not, young Kai." said Boris

"You are a crazy old goat, to think I'll go anywhere with you, so just forget it." Kai said coldly as he walked away

Boris was mad because Kai called in 'a crazy old goat' and he pulls out a bat from the van and walked up to Kai and he hits Kai on the back of the head. Kai drops something and it rolls down the hill. Boris then puts Kai into the van and they drive off, unknowing to Kai's sleeping friends that he has been kidnaped.

The following morning Kai's friends awake to find Kai gone and as the day passes they start to worry and go to look for him

"Hey what's this ?" asked a girl about 17

"It looks like Kai's bey blade. I wonder how this got here?" she said as she ran up the hill to the street above and to a friend's house.

"Hey! Guys! Look what I found!"She yelled

"What is it, Hillary?" asked a boy about 17 with a hat on backward

"I think I found Kai's bey blade, Tyson. Down by the river." said Hillary

"You're right, Hillary. This is defiantly Dranzer." said a boy about 15 with brown hair and glasses

"This doesn't look good. Does it, Kenny?" said a blonde-haired boy about 17

"Right, Max. This isn't good. I think we should go talk to Mr. Dickson." said Kenny

"Then let's go tomorrow." said a boy about 17 with long black hair

"Ok. I agree with, Ray." said Tyson as they got themselves ready for bed, cause it was getting late

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" screamed Max

"What's the matter, Max? Are you are alright?" asked Kenny

"Yes, I'm fine. I just had a terrible nightmare, that's all. Go back to sleep, Kenny. I'll be alright" said Max

"Ok. Good night, Max." said Kenny, but Max couldn't go back to sleep that night because he kept thinking about that nightmare.

The next morning the guys asked him if he was alright.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I just can't stop thinking about the dream I had last night." he said

"What was the dream about, Max?" asked Ray

"I was walking down a long hallway and then I came to a door and when I opened it and went in I found Kai but he was hurt badly and then this girl who looks a lot like Kai comes in and she looks like she's been crying and she tells me that Kai was dead and then she falls and Boris is there holding a gun and says 'Now that she is gone you will join Kai' and he aims the gun at me and pulls the trigger and I wake up screaming." Max explained

"Then I guess we better hurry." said Tyson.

* * *

**SB/Kierra: Oh Cliffie. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review.**

_Annie: I love making fun of Boris and Voltaire, they're so fun._

**SB/Kierra: Are you done, yet?**

_Annie: Yes._

**SB/Kierra: Good. Bye-bye.**


	3. The Search And The Note

**SB/Kierra: I'm back!**

Kai: Oh joy, Not

****SB/Kierra:** Shut up. Or do you want me to kill you. ( _Fangs and devil horns appear and eyes take on a demonic look again._ )**

Kai: Ummm...( _Remembers the last time she looked like that in the 'TREASURE MAP ADVENTURE' story._ ) Noooo.

_Annie: Good then you can do the disclaimer. (Says with a smile)_

Kai: Fine, if it will keep her from chasing me again

_Annie: Yes_

****SB/Kierra:** For now at least.**

Kai: SchoolBoredom, or Annie, doesn't own anything that doesn't belong to them.

****SB/Kierra:** ON WITH THE FIC!**

* * *

The guys then went to Mr. Dickson to talk about their missing team captain, Kai, and to find out what they should do.

"Mr. Dickson, we need to talk." said Tyson as they came into his office.

"What seems to be the problem, boys?" asked Mr. Dickson.

"Mr. Dickson, Kai is missing." said Hillary worriedly

"Are you sure?" He asked

"Yes, Mr. Dickson, we are sure." said Kenny

"Kai would never leave THIS behind. Not after what happened with Black Dranzer." said Tyson as he put Kai's Bey blade on the desk.

"Oh my. You boys are right. He would never leave Dranzer behind." said Mr. Dickson

"Well then, what should we do?" asked Ray

"Well, I think we should look for him and fast because we have only there and a half weeks left before the tournament...be...gins?" said Mr. Dickson as he noticed he had an e-mail that just popped up.

"What is it, Mr. Dickson?" asked Hillary

"I've got an e-mail and I think you should read it." he replied.

The e-mail said 'Mr. Dickson, don't give Boris my blade. I'm fine don't worry about me. You must hurry though before Boris...'

"Before Boris what? I wonder what the rest of it was going to say?" said Tyson

"I don't know, Tyson. I don't know." said Mr. Dickson

"Well the e-mail is obviously from Kai because he's not here and we have his blade, and If Max's dream, about finding Kai dead, comes true then he must have planned on it saying 'before Boris kills me' then we should certainly should hurry." said Dizzi, Kenny's bit beast, which got stuck in Kenny's laptop.

"I agree with Dizzi. Then lets get started and look for Kai." said Kenny

"Tyson, you look down by the harbor, Max, you look in the warehouses. Ray, try looking around the beach, Hillary, you looking in the woods, and Kenny, you and Dizzi try to see if you can trace the note back to where ever Kai might be, and lets meet back here in three hours." said Mr. Dickson

"Ok, Mr. Dickson. We're on it!" they said in unison.

They looked very where for him.

Tyson look every where down at the harbor calling out his name without much luck. Max looked in all the warehouses he could but he didn't find Kai.

Hillary looked as hared as she could but she couldn't find Kai in the woods. Ray had no luck at the beach but he did fine a note in the sand and it said _'Blade Breakers, you might want to try looking for your missing team captain in Russia. A certain person with valuable info.'_

Kenny and Dizzi, traced the email to Russia and not any farther than that.

"I wonder if the note is true or not." Hillary said, once they were back together again after their search.

"Well it might be but it won't hurt to try." said Kenny

The guys agreed to go to Russia and would be back in two to three days, and hopefully with Kai alive and well.

"Do you think they will find him in time, Cat?" asked a girl about Kenny's age with long blonde hair, who was standing on top of a near by building.

"Yes I do, Esa." said a girl about 17, who has crimson eyes, mid back two tone hair that is pulled back in a pony tail, and has on a similar outfit as Kai, but her shirt and gloves are white and her scarf is black.

"Cathy?" said a girl also about 17 with brown hair that is pulled back in a high ponytail.

"Yes, Natalie?" She replied

"Will we battle the Blade Breakers in the tournament?" Natalie asked

"Yes. We will." Cathy said Cathy stood with her teammates Esa, Natalie, Ally, Holly, Akibah , a.k.a. Artificial K-9 Intelligence Bragging Air Head, a robotic dog, and Heartbreaker, who was sitting at Cathy's feet, who were watching the Blade Breakers form the roof of a nearby building.

Cat's real name is Catherine and she is the team caption of the Kmos, the Swedish Bey blade team, and the first all girl's team in bey blade history.

* * *

****SB/Kierra:** Just so you know, the girl in chapter 2, who lives in a cottage in the middle of the woods is Catherine a.k.a Cat or Cathy. **

_Annie: Review Please. Bye_


	4. The Search In Russia And Another Note

**SB/Kierra: Hello there, hope you have enjoyed it so far, I know, it's boring, right? Oh well, it gets a little bit better.**

_Annie: What do you mean its boring?_

****SB/Kierra:** There's no action, no blood, and no one dies.**

_Annie: There's a little action in the next chapter and its rated 'G' meaning nothing gory and no searing._

****SB/Kierra:** But you could have said at the end that Boris is killed on death row for what he did to Kai.**

Kai: Story please, Pysco Demon, and can't you talk about this some other time?

 ** **SB/Kierra:** No. And now you are dead meat.** _(Pulls out a chain saw out of thin air and starts to advance on Kai.)_

Kai: ( _Sees SB with the chain saw and the evil look on her face and he runs for his life.)_

****SB/Kierra:** CALL ME PYSCO DEMON WILL YOU! COME BACK HERE AND FACE YOUR DOOM!**

_Annie: (Sweatdrop). Here we go again. Enjoy the fic while I go put the shock collar back on SB so I can make sure she doesn't go crazy on me again. Bye. (Runs off stage, with the shock collar in hand, to stop SB from killing Kai.)_

* * *

Chapter 4-The search in Russia and another note.

The Blade Breakers arrive in Russia to look for Kai who has been missing for a week and Max has another dream, where he saw Kai in a room without windows and he had bruises all over his body and he looked unhappy and weak, which wasn't like him at all. Boris was there and he had an evil grin on his face when he left the room, and he had a bat in his hand as well. And it occurred to Max that Boris might be bent on revenge for what they did to him five years ago.

They looked everywhere, they possibly could, for Kai but they got lost because it was a huge place and they didn't know any Russian, so they couldn't ask for help. (Unless they use sign language of course)

Each time they tried to look for him, they always came back empty-handed, but then Ray found another note, and it read _'Blade Breakers, I'm glad to see you are in Russia, but you are looking in the wrong places for him. Try the one place where he said he grew up in, you will find him there, but you must hurry before its too late. A certain person with valuable info.'_

"Hey, guys. I didn't find Kai but I found another note." said Ray, when he joined the others after looking for Kai.

"Really? What did it say?" asked Hillary

"It said that we were looking in the wrong places for him and to try the one place where he grew up, and it also said to hurry before its too late." replied Ray

"The one place he grew up. Hmmm... I wonder if that could mean the abbey?" said Max

"The abbey? What's that?" Hillary asked the others

They told her about it and they then decided to go there the next day, because it was almost dark, to look for Kai.

They were wondering what the note meant by 'hurry before its too late' They didn't know that Kai had been poisoned and he could die if they didn't find him soon.

"They don't get it, do they?" asked Esa

"No they don't, but they will don't worry." said Catharine

"Are you going to help them find him? And leave them wondering who in the world you are?" asked Natalie

"Yes, Natalie. I am." said Catharine with a smile, as she and her team watched the Blade Breakers.

* * *

Tyson: Where's Kai?

****SB/Kierra:** I don't know and I don't care. ** _(Gets shocked but because Annie put the shock collar on her to keep her under control.)_

_Annie: He's hiding from SB/Kierra_ somewhere around _here and he's refusing to come out._

**SB/Kierra: Tyson: Why is he hiding anyway?**

_Annie: He called SB/Kierra a '_ pysco _demon'_

Tyson: Pysco demon?

 ** **SB/Kierra:** Yes.** _(Says angrily)_

Tyson: _(Laughs at the thought of Kai calling SB a pysco demon)_

_Annie: Anyway, please Review._

**SB/Kierra: I'm going to kill you, Tyson, if you don't stop laughing!**

Tyson: ( _stops laughing and looks at SB who is holding the chain saw behind her back.)_ Ummm... I think I'll go and look for Kai now. Bye. _(Runs off stage in fear of SB.)_


	5. Kai Is Found Part One

**SB/Kierra: Hey I'm back again and I'm sorry for the wait.**

Ray: Where are Kai and Tyson?

 _Annie: Tyson is missing too?_

Ray: Yes

 **SB/Kierra: Try the kitchen if you want to find Tyson.**

Ray: What about Kai?

 _SB/Kierra: I don't know._

Annie: He's still hiding.

Ray: Oh.

 _Annie: I have an idea to get him to come out of hiding_

Really what is it?

 _Annie: You will see. HEY KAI! I KNOW YOU CAN HERE ME! COME ON OUT AND I'LL LET YOU HAVE A CONTROL BOX AND YOU CAN PUSH THE BUTTON THAT IS ON IT!_

Kai: What does the button do?! ( _Calls out from a closet somewhere off stage._ )

 _Annie: You will see if you come out here and push it!_

Kai: ( _Comes out of hiding wearily and takes the box from Annie and looks at it then at Annie and back at the box and pushes the button that is on it curious to know what it does._ )

 **SB/Kierra: Wow you got him to ...( _Gets shocked_ ) Oh no, you didn't. ( _Realizing what the box was used for_.)**

Kai: ( _Looks at SB than to Annie with a grin and says_ ) You will let me have it?

 _Annie: Yes but only until the end of the story. We don't own anything that doesn't belong to us._

Kai: Payback time. ( _Says with his trademark smirk on his face_ )

 **SB/Kierra: ON WITH THE FIC! ( _yells before running off stage and gets shocked again because Kai pushed the button._ )**

* * *

"I wish... the others... would hurry... up and... get me... out of... here. I... don't think... I could...last much... longer and... I certainly... wish that... Boris would... just leave... me alone." said Kai, who has been beaten up very badly and is having trouble breathing because he has been poisoned.

"Go... away! Leave me... alone,... Boris!" He said as someone approached the door.

"Oh come now, young Kai, I won't hurt you." said Boris as he opened the door and walked in

"You said...that the...last time...you beat...me up." said Kai angrily

Boris just smiled and started to beat him again.

'He's going to give me more poison that will eventually kill me if I don't get out of here soon.' Kai thought

And at the same time, the other BladeBreakers were standing outside of the abbey to look for Kai

"Is this the Abby?" asked Hillary

"Yes, this is it. I hope Kai is in there." said Ray

"I hope we find him, 'cause there are a lot of rooms." said Tyson as they started to look for Kai

They looked everywhere, from the first floor to the top floor without much luck and then they started to look in the basement when they get stopped by a girl who has light crimson eyes, two-tone hair, the darker part is pulled back into a ponytail and the lighter part is loose.

"I will help you look for your missing team caption." she said

"How do you know who we are looking for? And what is your name?" Hillary asked

"You will find out a little later on, and you could call me Cat or Cathy, but you might know me as 'a certain person with valuable info." Cathy said with a smile

"You mean you wrote those notes?!" Ray asked in surprise

"Yes." said Cathy as she walked away "Follow me."

Cathy led the guys down a hallway and into another hallway when they heard something that sounded like someone was beating another person up, and then it stopped

"No...Not that...Please no." came a weak voice in Russian

"Oh yes." came a second, deeper voice sounding than the first voice

"Crazy old goat." said the first voice

"Wh...What did you say?" demanded the second voice

"You're a...Crazy old goat...just like...the old fossil." said the first voice with a small laugh

"Take that back!" said the second

"No..." was the response

SLAP someone hit the other person

"Quick in here!" said Cathy suddenly

"Why?" asked Kenny

"You will see." she said, and when everyone inside they then saw Boris walk by

"Crazy old goat. Bah, I'll show him." said Boris and he had a bat in his hand.

Max realized that the dream he had, where he saw Kai all beaten up and Boris with a bat was true and when they find him, he will be hurt.

"Who was that?" asked Hillary

"That was Boris, and he does, or should I say, used to, do the training." said Cathy

"You know Boris?" asked Max

"Yes. I've known him ever since I was a little kid. Come on the coast is clear." she said as she started down the hall again.

* * *

**SB/Kierra: Review please. ( _gets shocked_ ) ok this is starting to annoy me.**

 _Annie: I've updated the shock collar, so you can't take it off until the story's over._

 **SB/Kierra: I hate you now,( _get shocked again_ ) but can you PLEASE make him stop for a while?**

 _Annie: I'll see what I can do._

 **SB/Kierra: Thank you. ( _Gets shocked again for the third time_ ) grrrrrrrrr.**


	6. Kai Is Found Part Two

Then they came to a door and they heard a weak voice coming from behind it.

"I'm glad... he didn't... kill me... this time... but I... think I... don't have...enough strength... left for... another beating... because of... the poison... that is... slowly killing... me." the voice said and the Blade Breakers realized that it had to be Kai's voice and it was the same voice they heard speaking to Boris in Russian.

"Kai, is that you? Are you alright?" Ray asked

"Ray... is that...you?" Kai asked

"Yes. Max, Tyson, Kenny, and Hillary are here as well." said Ray

"Yeah... it's me...and as for... being ok... Mentally... yes... Physically... no." said Kai, as Ray opened the door.

It was a windowless room with one light, that didn't light up the entire room.

They could see well enough to see Kai, he was sitting against the back wall with a small smile on his face.

"Am I seeing things or is Kai actually smiling?" Tyson asked Kenny, as they walked in

"I heard...that, Tyson." said Kai

"Goodness, Kai. What happened to you?" asked Hillary

"Boris." said Kai frowning

"We better get you out of here and checked out by a doctor." said Max

"You're right Max, we should. Can you get up ok, or do you need some help?" Kenny asked

"I think... I'm going... to need... some help." said Kai

"Tyson,...who's she?" asked Kai, once they got him got of the room

"Her name is Cathy and she helped us find you." said Tyson

"I know a short cut we can take to get out of here faster and avoid Boris finding us, altogether." said Cathy, as she turned around to walk away.

"Kai, was that you talking in Russian to Boris?" Ray asked

"Yes." Kai replied.

"What did you say to him? He seemed pretty mad about something." said Hillary

"I called... him a...crazy old goat." Kai said with a smile

The guys laughed at the thought of Kai calling Boris a crazy old goat, as they followed Cathy out of the abbey and when they got outside, she disappeared.

"Where did she go? I wanted to thank her for helping us." said Hillary

"Hey, what's that?" asked Kenny

"What's what, Kenny?" asked Ray

"That. Over there by that tree." he replied pointing towards a tree, and Max walked over to take a look and found another note.

"It's a note. It says, _'Blade Breakers, I'm glad to have helped you, we will meet again in the tournament and I'll be with my team. Signed Cathy.'_ "said Max, before Kai passed out on them because he was too weak to carry on, and they flew home and then went straight to a hospital.

Once there, they found out that Kai had lots of cut and bruises, and that he had been poisoned, therefore he could not compete in the tournament that year.

"I'm glad to see that Kai is going to be alright." said Holly

"Yes. I agree with you, Holly." said Cathy

"Are you going to tell them that you and Kai are twins?" asked Ally

"Yes, in a little while." Said Cathy

"When?" asked Esa

"After the tournament." Cathy replied

"Are you going to visit him in the hospital?" asked Natalie

"Yes." said Cathy

* * *

Tyson: Hope you enjoyed it!

Max: I need some sugar. Do you know where I can find the sugar?

_Annie: You mean it's not in the kitchen?_

Max: No. I just came from there.

_Annie: Hey Kai! Do you know where the sugar is?_

Kai: No. Why?

_Annie: Max wants some and I need it to bake something._

Ray: I thought I saw SB/Keirra with a bag. Maybe she has the sugar?

Kai: ( _Pulls out the box and pushes the button_ )

**SB/Kierra: Yes? ( _Comes out with something behind her back_ )**

_Annie: Hand over the sugar._

**SB/Kierra: What sugar?**

_Annie: I see it behind your back now give it! Or else_ ( _points towards Kai who's holding the box_ )

**SB/Kierra: Fine here.** ( _Hands over the sugar to Annie_ )

Max: Yes sugar, alright. Review! Bye!


	7. The Secret Reviled!

**SB/Kierra: Dowry mi fidn't up bate bore toe fong. Mive pin tizzy.**

Tyson: What are you trying to say?

**SB/Kierra: Dowry mi fidn't up bate bore toe fong. Mive pin tizzy!**

Max: What?

**SB/Kierra: Dowry mi fidn't up bate bore toe fong! Mive pin tizzy! Boremores.**

Tyson: WE DON'T UN-DER-STAND YOU!

_Annie: What's going on?_

Max: We can't understand what SB is saying

**SB/Kierra: DOWRY MI FIDN'T UP BATE BORE TOE FONG! MIVE PIN TIZZY!**

_Annie: What do you have in your mouth?_

**SB/Kierra: Id tube.**

Ray: I think she said ice cube.

**Annie: I think so too. ( _Looks at her other self who nods her head._ ) Ok so she said-sorry I didn't update for so long. I've been busy.**

Tyson: What does boremores mean?

_Annie: I think it was morons. Right?_

**SB/Kierra: Poo!** ( _spits out ice cube_ )

Ice cube: ( _hits Tyson in the eye_ )

Tyson: AAAAAAAAAAAAAA! MY EYE! ( _runs around screaming about his eye and runs right into Kai._ )

**SB/Kierra: Hehe. Yes.**

_Annie: Ok._

**SB/Kierra: ON WITH THE FIC!**

_**(I DON'T OWN THE ICE CUBE THING, CHAINSAW THING, AND THE PYSCO THING IDEAS THEY ALL BELONG TO KEREI KITSUNE, THE SUGAR THING IDEA CAME FROM ANYONE WHO USED IT BEFORE ME, AND THE WHOLE DEMON THING CAME FROM A FRIEND OF MINE WHO CALLED ANOTHER FRIEND OF MINE 'DEMON' EVERY NOW AND THEN. I GIVE CREDIT WHERE CREDIT IS DUE. AND PLEASE DO NOT KILL FOR IT!)** _

* * *

Back at home, the guys told Mr. Dickson about Kai's condition and the media found out that Kai was back but he had been poisoned and the BladeBreakers held a press conference and they told everyone that they are not sure if Kai will survive because of the poison but they are hoping that he will make it out ok.

"Hey Kai. It me Hillary, the guys are holding a press conference are now." said Hillary, and then right at that moment the unthinkable happened.

Kai's heartbeat stopped and Hillary called in a doctor and they worked as hard as they could to save him. Four hours later Kai was resting peacefully and the doctor told Hillary that it was a close call but he was fine now.

"Hello again, Hillary." said Cathy

"Oh hello Cat." said Hillary

"How is he doing?" asked Cathy

"He's fine, but he almost died." she said

"Oh. You should go tell the others and I'll stay here with Kai." said Cathy

"Ok, I will. Thanks, Cathy." said Hillary

"No problem, just hurry back though, I have things to do." said Cathy

"Sure." said Hillary as she left to tell the others.

"Hello Kai. It's me, Catherine, but if you heard Hillary, I also liked to be called, Cat or Cathy. You know what Kai? You and I are twins, identical twins, to be exact, and that's why you and I look alike. No one but my team knows about it and your nickname is Ferio, Kai. I want you to get better soon." Cathy told Kai.

Cathy talked to Kai as she waited for Hillary to return because she had other things to do.

"Are you Serious?!" asked Ray after Hillary told them what happened with Kai.

"Yes. I am and right now he's asleep." said Hillary

"Who's with him right now?" Kenny asked

"Cathy. Oh no. I almost forgot!" she said

"What is it, Hillary?" asked Max

"I have to go. Cathy has other things to do and I told her that I would be gone a short while." she explained before she left.

'Drat. I wanted him to die. Oh well I guess I'll just have to shot him then.' Boris thought as he left the crowd that was at the press conference.

"Oh boy that must have been a shocker for Cathy." said Holly

"Yes, but, Cat's good at hiding her emotions." said Esa receiving nods from Ally and Natalie who were on top of a nearby building watching the press conference.

"Is that Boris down there, walking away from the press conference?" asked Natalie

"I don't know. Akibah?" said Esa

"Yes it is him but I don't know why he's here." said Akibah

"We better tell Cat, then." said Ally

"Agreed." said the other in unison.

* * *

**SB/Kierra: Tow do doe fo iditda fan pro are.**

Ray: Don't tell me you have another ice cube in your mouth again

**SB/Kierra:** ( _Nods her head_ )

Max: Look at me! I BELIEVE I CAN FLY!

Ray: Oh brother. Looks like Max is on a sugar high again.

**SB/Kierra: Devo bees!**

Tyson: What did you say?

**SB/Kierra: BONNDE!**

_Annie: What do you want?_

**SB/Kierra: Panstate tease**

_Annie: Fine. The first thing she said was: Now you know who Iceitca and Pyro are. The second thing she said was: Review please and the third one was when she called my name and the last one was, she asked me to translate what she said._

Ray/Tyson: Oh

Tyson: My eye still hurts from the ice cube. ( _Says angrily while looking accusingly at SB_ )

Kai: Yes and my head still hurts from when you ran into me Tyson

Tyson: sorry 'bout that.

**SB/Kierra: That was kinda funny.** ( _Gets shocked_ )

Max: I'M AN AIR PLAIN! WHOOSH! I'M FLYING AROUND THE WORLD!

**SB/Kierra: REVIEW!**


	8. The Tournament And Stuff

**SB/Kierra: Are we done with the story yet?**

_Annie: No._

**SB/Kierra: Ah man. I thought we were done.** ( _pouts_ )

_Annie: We have two more chapters to go, maybe some more, and then we are done._

**SB/Kierra: Really?**

_Annie: Yep._

**SB/Kierra: Cool.**

Ray: What are you talking about now?

**SB/Kierra: About how many chapters are left.**

Ray: Oh.

Kai: You mean no more button pushing?

_Annie: No you can still push it but there is only this chapter and the next one and maybe a few more and that's it. Then you have to give the box back to me._

Kai: Oh

**SB/Kierra: Enough chit chat. ON WITH FIC! But first reviews will be answered.** **And we're sorry for the wait... we've been busy.**

* * *

"How is he?" Cathy asked, three weeks later

"He's fine. Still asleep though. The doctors say that he should wake up soon." said Hillary

"I sure hope so." said Tyson

The Blade Breakers, Hillary, and Cathy were visiting Kai and the Blade Breakers and the Kmos were still training for the tournament that is in two days.

That night the guys went home but Cathy stayed a little longer.

"Please get well." said Cathy after the guys left

"Presea. Is that you?" Came a weak voice

"Ferio? You're awake!" Cathy exclaimed when she noticed that his eyes were open.

"Yeah, and I'm glad we're alone too, Little Ice Phoenix." said Kai

"You... You just called me by my pet name. Does this mean you remember everything?" Cathy asked happily

"Yes." Kai answered as Cathy started to cry tears of joy.

Then she stopped and told Kai what her teammates told her about Boris being at the press conference.

The following morning Cathy was there bright and early and Kai was awake and they talked for a while in Russian, when the others came in, they changed languages so the others would understand what they were saying.

"I'm glad he's in jail right now, for what he did 5 years ago and he's an old fossil." said Kai

"I agree. Hello, Max, Ray, Tyson, Kenny, Hillary, and Mr. Dickson." said Cathy without turning around

"Wow, you're good that knowing it's us." said Hillary

"Hey guys. How the training without me coming?" Kai asked

"Kai?" asked Tyson, as Cathy started to giggle.

"Yes it's me. I'm awake and I have you guys to thank for getting me out of there." said Kai

The guys were shocked to hear Kai say that, he never thank them for anything.

"The tournament starts tomorrow. When do you get out of here, Kai?" asked Max

"I'm not sure. I think it's some time soon, though." Kai replied

"We just came to see how you were doing." Kenny said

"It's not the same without you Kai. 'Cause you're always there and no one is yelling at Tyson, if not Hillary, as much as you, so it's pretty quiet." said Ray

"Hey!" said Tyson as Cathy started to laugh

"Well it's true." said Hillary with a smile and they were soon yelling at each other and making Cathy laugh even harder.

The others decided to leave so they could train and after that, Kai's doctor came in and told Kai that he could leave in a few days.

"I guess I won't get out until the day of the finals, then." said Kai

"That's right. You could tell your friends if you want to that is." the doctor said

"I'll keep that in mind." Kai replied

"Do Tyson and Hillary always do that?" Cathy asked Kai when they were alone again

"Yea. They do." said Kai

"They're hilarious." commented Cathy with a smile

The day of the tournament arrived and it started a little differently because they told everyone that Kai was still in the hospital but he is awake and doing better, but for the most part the tournament was the same and the guys told Kai everything and that their training was paying off.

Kai had been watching the tournament on the TV in his room and he wished he could be there instead and Cathy told this to the Blade Breakers one day after the tournament.

"We'll win it for Kai." said Tyson

"YEAH!" the others said in unison

The Kmos had lost their semi-finals match and were watching the tournament.

* * *

 **SB/Kierra: Thanks for reading and don't forget to review. Annie, what are you doing?** ( _Sees Annie with an evil looking smirk on her face and something behind her back._ )

_Annie: I feel a little playful today._

**SB/Kierra: Oh boy. What are you planning on doing? And what is it that you are hiding behind your back?**

_Annie: (Her grin gets bigger) You'll see._

Hillary: Has anyone seen Tyson?

**SB/Kierra: No. Why?**

Kai: Because.

_Annie: Because why?_

Ray: Because we need to train and then go have some fun.

**SB/Kierra: Oh.**

Hillary: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! ( _Gets hit in the face with a whip cream pie that Annie tossed without anyone seeing her do it._ ) Ok. Who's the wise guy that through it 'cause they're going to get killed for it.

( _Silence_ )

Hillary: ( _look around and see Kai with a smirk on his face_ )

Kai: ( _see Hillary walking toward him with the Chain saw and runs off for his life._ )

Ray: ( _left after Hillary got hit with the pie to find Tyson and Max and to stay out of Hillary's way._ )

**SB/Kierra: Was that your plan?**

_Annie: Yes and no._

Kai: ( _realizes that Hillary thinks he did it when in fact he did not_ ) Whoa wait a minute, Hillary. I didn't do it; I only thought it was funny. ( _Stops and turns around to face Hillary._ )

Hillary: Then if you didn't? Then who did? ( _Stops chasing Kai._ )

Kai: ( _looks over at Annie and SB/Kierra and sees SB/Kierra laughing about it and realizes that she through it._ ) I think SB was the one who did it. Let's go get her.

Hillary: ( _nods her head before they make their way over to her as she realizes what's going on and run for her life._ )

Kai: ( _follow Hillary and pushes the button._ )

_Annie: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm so EVIL! Aren't I? (Evil looking smirk) That was my plan all along! REVIEW!_


	9. The End Of The Tournament And Boris Gets Caught

Then the day of the finals came and Cathy brought Kai to the tournament to watch and the Blade Breakers won.

Then they surprised Kai.

"We decided to win this tournament for Kai because we know how much he wanted to be here today instead of being in the hospital." said Ray

"You guys are the best! And you are right I do want to be here, so here I am!" said Kai

"Kai? Are you really here?" asked Tyson

"Of course I'm here! I'm up here!" he replied

A spotlight came on and found Kai and the others were shocked to see him.

"He wanted to surprise you guys, but you surprised him first." said Cathy as she stepped up beside Kai

"There is one more surprise left in store for you." said Kai

"And that would be?" asked Max

"You guys already know Cat but you don't know her full name and why we look alike." said Kai

"My full name Catherine Anne Hiwatari, and Kai and myself and long lost identical twins!" Cathy exclaimed happily.

Everyone was shocked to hear this and then there was a gunshot and everyone started to scream and run.

"Drat! I missed." said a voice in Russian not far from where Kai and Cathy stood.

After everyone left the Blade Breakers and the Kmos joined Kai and Cathy and wondered who did it.

"I thought I heard someone say something like 'drat. I missed.' in Russian." said Cathy

"I agree I heard it too. What do you think he was shooting at?" Kai asked

"I don't know to be honest." said Kenny

"Guys, look at the pillar!" said Akibah as they looked at the pillar that Kai and Cathy were standing next to.

"He was aiming at us!" exclaimed Cathy

"But who did it?" asked Ray

"Now stand still." said a voice in Russian

"It's the crazy old goat. And I think he's trying to finish the job he started." said Kai

"Are you serious?" asked Tyson

"Unfortunately yes." said Kai frowning

"Don't call me that!" said Boris as he raised he gun to shoot Kai, in the head

"You're a crazy old goat. You'll never be able to kill me." he said

"Oh that's where you are wrong, young Kai, I will kill you this time." said Boris with an evil smile on his face as he got ready to pull the trigger.

"Hold it right there!" said a voice behind Boris

"Well it looks like the police are here to lock up the crazy old goat with the old fossil!" said a smirking Kai

"I wonder how the police knew that he was going to be here today?" said Hillary

"I called them before the finals started today and told them about Boris and what he did and that I had I very bad feeling that he was going to be here today." said Cathy as she held up her cell phone.

"Hey thanks, kid. You were right on him being here." said one of the police officers.

"You're welcome." said Cathy with a smile as the police took Boris away.

* * *

_Annie: I have decided on an ending for this story. I'll let you know what I decide to do for the ending when I update again whenever that will be. And as for the pie thing, I was bored and I thought of it when I was typing the last chapter up and I decided to have some fun with it so I added it to the chapter. Ok, I'll stop now. I'm babbling away._

Hillary: Wait a minute. You were the one who threw the pie at me?!

_Annie: Yes Hillary, it was me, but think about it for a minute. Your first thought it was Kai but he didn't do it he just thought it was funny. Then you both thought it was SB/Kierra because she was laughing about the fact that no one saw me throw at you and that Kai was getting blamed for doing it. And I just want to get SB/Kierra in trouble for something that she didn't do. And come on it was funny._

Hillary: I guess you're right it is kinda funny. AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ( _gets hit with another pie that someone threw from somewhere off stage._ )

Annie: That wasn't me.

Hillary: I know.

**SB/Kierra: YES!**

_Annie: Oh Kai!_

Kai: Yes? Oh, I see ok sure I'd love to help. ( _Agrees to help get SB/Kierrafor hitting Hillary with another pie after Annie tells him what happened and heads off with Hillary who's holding a big ass club in her hands_ )

_Annie: Excuse me while I go and get SB/Kierra and I hope you have enjoyed it and remember the next time I update will be with the ending to this story. REVIEW!_ ( _Runs off to join Kai and Hillary and has the chain saw in her hands._ )

**SB/Kierra: UH OH! GOTTA RUN! BYE!** ( _Gets shocked and beaten._ )


	10. A Happy Ending

**SB/Kierra: Ok, here's the final chapter and Annie has finally come up with the ending to this story.**

_Annie: Which had taken me some time to figure out then it came to me in a dream._

Kai: So I have to give you the box back at the end of this chapter?

_Annie: Yes._

**SB/Kierra: Then that means I get to take this stupid shock collar off!** ( _Gets shocked_ )

_Annie: We don't own anything that doesn't belong to us only our OC's and thanks to everyone who reviewed!_

**SB/Kierra: Enjoy!** ( _Gets shocked again_ )

* * *

As they left the stadium to go to the limo, which Mr. Dickson had for them, Kai and Cathy were stopped by reporters.

"Cathy, how did you know that Boris was going to be here?" asked a reporter.

"My team saw him walking away from the press conference, I was with Kai at the time and after I joined them, they told me he was here, so I knew that he would show up at the finals." Cathy explained.

"Come on Little Ice Phoenix, we have to go." Said Kai as he took his sister's hand and pulled her along.

"Ok, Pyro." Said Cathy with a smile, and Kai smiled at his sister calling him by his nickname as they walked up to the limo and got in and the driver took off.

"Where are we going?" asked Holly after an hour of driving around.

"We are going to the chateau. Miss." Said the driver.

"Oh" said Holly.

"What I want to know is why?" said Esa.

"I'm not sure. Hey driver, do you know why we are going to the chateau?" Ray asked.

"Mr. Dickson got it for you kids to live in together during the finals." He replied.

"Oh, thanks." Said Ray.

"You're welcome." Said the limo driver.

After two more hours of driving, they reached the chateau.

"OH WOW!" exclaimed all the girls in unison.

"It's huge!" said Kenny.

"It's like a mansion." Said Kai.

"And a castle!" said Hillary.

"I'd say it's both." Said Cathy.

After staring at it for a few minutes they then went inside and picked out their rooms and then they explored the chateau.

By the time they were done with that, they all decided to have a party for two reasons: 1) to celebrate the BladeBreakers win, and 2) to celebrate the fact that Kai was out of the hospital.

The party lasted until midnight and they then all went to bed for the night.

"Night, Pyro." Said Cathy.

"Night, Little Ice Phoenix, and watch out for Tyson's snoring it sounds like a freight train." Said Kai with a grin as Cathy laughed and they went to bed.

**Kai's Dream...**

Kai found himself in his grandfather's jail cell.

"Wh...What are you doing here?" Voltaire asked Kai.

"You old fool did you think that you could control me? You're stupider than my teammate and friend Tyson." Kai mocked with a grin.

"What do you want!" Voltaire demanded.

"Hell's too good for you grandfather, but I hope you suffer on your way there, while Cathy and I will be enjoying your fortune." Kai said with his trademark smirk on his face before he disappeared.

And soon visions of everything that he and Boris did came to his mind and he then started to laugh as if he was insane and at the moment it looked like he was.

Then a guard came in to see what the matter was and then Voltaire then grabs the guards' gun and he shoots himself in the head and he dies.

**End of Kai's dream…**

* * *

**Cathy's dream...**

Cathy found herself in Boris's cell.

"Wh...What are you doing here?" Boris asked Cathy.

"You're a crazy old goat; did you think that you could kill my twin? You're stupider than his friend Tyson." Cathy mocked grinning.

"What do you want!" Boris demanded.

"Hell's too good for you Boris, but I hope you suffer on your way there, while Kai and I will be mocking your pitiful attempts to make Kai do what you wanted him to." Cathy said with the same smirk on her face as Kai's, before she vanished into the darkness.

And soon visions of everything that he and Voltaire did came to his mind and he then started to laugh as if he was insane and at the moment it looked like he was.

Then a guard came in to see what the matter was and then Boris then grabs the guard's gun and he shoots himself in the head and he dies.

**End of Cathy's dream...**

The following morning after everyone was awake and had breakfast, Kai and Cathy told everyone about their dreams, and after that, they turned on the TV and the news was on and they were reporting two deaths in the jail.

"Boris Balkov and Voltaire Hiwatari, died early this morning in jail they both shot themselves, for reason unknown. Both the guards said that they were talking to themselves and then started to laugh as if they were insane and the guards went into what was wrong and that's when they shot then selves." Said a news broadcaster.

"On the bright side, Voltaire's two grandchildren get his entire fortune, and now for our morning forecast." Said another news broadcaster.

They turned the TV off and just sat there in silence.

"Well, it seems as if you two were somehow there while you were dreaming." Said Natalie.

"I guess so, I mean it did feel real enough for me to have been there in life." Said Cathy as Kai nodded his head in agreement.

"Now I won't have to worry about grandfather coming after me for something." Said Kai.

"And I won't have to worry about your safety, anymore." Said Cathy as she hugged Kai who smiled at her.

And from that day on they didn't have to worry about anything and they all lived in peace in the chateau and they raised their own families as well.

**The end**

* * *

**SB/Kierra: Ok that's the end, and I get to take this stupid shock collar off!** ( _Takes it off_ )

_Annie: Wow I really liked that ending it turned out better than I thought it would..._

Kai: Here's the box...if you put that thing back on her again can I push the button again?

_Annie: Thanks...We'll have to wait and see, Kai._

Kai: Ok...

**SB/Kierra: REVIEW!**

Annie/Kai: Bye!


End file.
